


半个橙子（真·西语教学）

by Achu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Ozil, Rozil, mesut, 罗戴厄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achu/pseuds/Achu
Summary: 梅苏特在度假时与克里斯相遇了，两个人的复杂情感在一幕幕的回忆中逐渐显露。两个人究竟是选择理性还是情感？克里斯能否得到他心心念念的那“半个橙子”？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这原本是一个玩梗PWP，但是想了想把它写成了一个完整的故事。  
> media naranja（你是我的半个橙子）在西语中既属于小骚话有属于对另一半的爱称。

梅苏特·厄齐尔万万没想到，和女友来太阳海岸度假也能遇见熟人。最近伦敦的阴雨绵绵让他刚刚痊愈的背伤再次隐隐作痛，鉴于距离下个赛季还有一段时间，他和女友便一致同意外出度假，西班牙永远明媚的太阳海岸是个非常不错的选择，梅苏特直到住进酒店也依然这样认为。当然，这份安逸与清闲终止于半夜睡不着来到酒店活动区溜达的他遇见了克里斯，你们都认识的那个克里斯。

看到克里斯举着啤酒瓶惊讶地冲他打招呼时，梅苏特的左脚下意识的回撤，转过目光盯着手边的椅子。伴随着总是热情洋溢的西班牙语调，他强忍着逃离的冲动抬起头对克里斯张了张口，用着已经忘得七七八八的西语说着：“好久不见，没想到在这见到你。”是啊，好久不见，可这么久了他依然有点害怕和克里斯对视。克里斯嘴角完美的微笑明晃晃地刺着他的眼睛，他内心无由地生出一丝无力感。

没什么的，他对自己说，那几年他们做的事不过是少年人的荒唐，他离开皇马小一年了，克里斯的生活也依旧快乐美满，他身边那个没见过的漂亮姑娘就是最好的证明，一直看不开的那个人更像是自己。

“来度假？一个人？”似乎是猜到他听不懂长句，克里斯尽可能的用短语和他交谈。

梅苏特慢吞吞地向克里斯那边挪过去，“不，和女朋友一起。”无神的大眼睛悄悄瞄着对方的神情。

克里斯举起酒瓶挡住脸上有些凝固的笑容，“挺好的，休假么？还是又受伤了？”

“谢谢？”梅苏特犹豫地回答，他有些没听懂后面的话，便猜着回答“背部不太好。”

“那就不和你喝酒了，祝你在西班牙有个愉快的假期。有时间电话联系。”克里斯向梅苏特比了个电话的姿势，另一只手放下酒瓶后向他伸出，看起来是要讨一个击掌。

梅苏特不为人察觉地在裤子上蹭了蹭手心上紧张的汗水，伸手碰到克里斯火热的手掌后却被用力的攥住，稳稳的力道从手心传来，差点让他没出息地脸红。两只手短暂相握后又快速分开，梅苏特不知道是不是自己多想了，他感到克里斯的手指刻意地从他的手腕处滑过。

之后他是怎么回到套房的他已经记不清了，他只记得回去的时候女友仍在沉睡，等他醒来的时候看见她已经画好了妆正侧躺在他身旁看他。“早上好。”他听见自己说。头有一点沉重，不该半夜出去闲逛的。

女友显然发现了他还没睡醒，意有所指地开口打趣到：“怎么看起来昏沉沉的，我还以为你很精神呢。”

梅苏特听着女友的话就大感不妙，低头看自己的下半身果然精神抖擞。正有些慌乱时就听到女友接下来的玩笑话，“你梦到什么了？是我么？不是的话是谁呢？”

这句玩笑恰巧拨动了他本就紧张的神经，德国人神经性的一哆嗦，也把女友结结实实地吓了一跳。

“我也记不得了，我去洗个澡。”他安抚性的拍了拍女友的肩膀，起身向浴室走去。坐在床上的女孩无所谓地耸了耸肩，自从转会后他时不时地情绪低落，总是一副失魂落魄的模样，他不说，她也有默契的没有追问。

走进浴室关上门的梅苏特有些放空地站在花洒下，没有管半勃的阴茎，只是在水中发呆。他当然记得他梦到了什么，是他在皇马的绿茵场上和好兄弟们一起驰骋的画面。克里斯进球后带着点骄傲地张开手臂向他索要拥抱，他开心地跑过去，被他紧紧的搂在怀里。那只永远带着热度的手扶在他的后颈，轻轻抓着他半长的头发，那种头皮带着隐隐疼痛的满足感他这辈子都忘不了。

温度过低的水流让他打了个冷颤，他后知后觉地调试水温，没有管下半身的小问题，快速的冲了个澡。他和女友今天还要去参观当地的教堂呢。

可能由于自己本身是个虔诚的穆斯林，梅苏特对有关宗教的事物总是带有一份虔诚和兴趣的。他喜欢做祷告时的宝贵平静时间，他这个人在一些事情上普遍表现得逆来顺受，很少有出格的决定，但是在有些事情上却有着令人吃惊的强硬。这对矛盾经常是他祷告冥想时的核心问题，他觉得身体内住了两个截然不同的人，一个规规矩矩，一个宁折不弯，只有每天的祷告才能缓和这种两下相争不下的痛苦。除了做祷告，梅苏特还喜欢参观各地的宗教场所，从不同的宗教信仰中找不同真的很适合他安安静静的性格，他能够兴致勃勃地在一个小城镇的教堂或清真寺呆上一个下午，一点一点地感受岁月与历史的风霜为这栋建筑增添的痕迹。

不过今天梅苏特对周围的一切都不上心，他只是随意地逛一逛就索然无味地出来了，兴致缺缺地对女友说要不要陪她去海边走走。女孩体贴地看出了他的反常，只当他是舟车劳顿没有休息好又兼大病初愈，摇摇他的手臂说自己也累了想回去休息。梅苏特巴不得她这样说，当即和她回到酒店，准备去餐厅吃饭后好好睡一觉来扫去脑子里乱糟糟的想法。

“这是C罗么？”刚刚落座的梅苏特听到女友带着一丝激动的声音时感觉头皮一麻，抬眼看去果然是克里斯带着昨天的那个女孩走进了餐厅。

梅苏特下意识地想把自己藏起来，却发现这个时间餐厅几乎没什么人，克里斯毫不费力地发现了眼神闪躲的梅苏特，揽着女伴向他们走来。

“梅苏特，真巧啊。”克里斯为女伴拉开厄齐尔旁边餐桌边的椅子，自己也坐下，一边喝水一边冲他打招呼。

梅苏特觉得自己的头更疼了。

一顿饭下来，四个人中除了梅苏特尔处于状态外，其他三个人都相处的其乐融融。两位女士都会说流利的英语，克里斯也时不时地用英语加入交流。有些句子他根本来不及理解，还有一些他只能听清个大概，他无聊的戳这盘子里的沙拉打发女士们的谈天时间。等到餐后甜点上来的时候，两桌人已经要求服务生帮忙合桌以便聊天了。

饭后的几人显然语速慢了下来，梅苏特尔眯起眼睛听女友清脆的笑声。女孩子啊，一顿饭的功夫就成了朋友，两个女孩搅动着杯中的饮料，仿佛有说不完的话。身边的克里斯依然保持着间或插两句嘴引得女孩们发出欢快的笑声，梅苏特感觉自己心底酸酸的，克里斯还是一点没变，最会讨女孩子欢心，也最招女孩子喜欢。

“Mes，”他听见女友叫他，“我想去小镇上的集会，伊莲娜说那里会有很多的新奇的小玩意儿，过了明天集会就取消了。”

“好啊，我可以陪你，但是我不知道你说的那个地方在哪，我们要问问当地的司机。”他柔声对满脸兴奋的女孩说，他总是对人柔声细语，即使他现在头晕得恨不得立刻躺下。

“不用啦，亲爱的。我和诺拉一起过去，他的男朋友正不大乐意去人多的地方被观赏呢。”女友调皮地模仿克里斯刚刚和她们聊到集会时的语气。

“那你们早去早回，不要耽搁太晚。”

“你没听刚才她们说了什么，对不对？”克里斯突然转过头对他说，“她们要看晚上的焰火，前半夜能回来就是万幸。”

梅苏特想了半天才反应过来克里斯的内容，继而不放心地嘱咐女友，“那叫咱们雇的那位司机带你们去，晚上在那里等你们。”

“你可真是个好男友，怪不得克里斯说你是世界上最温柔最体贴的人，我这回可是亲眼见到了。”伊莲娜忍不住打趣道。

他说我是世界上最温柔最体贴的人，梅苏特的脸“腾”地红了，有些不好意思地看向克里斯。葡萄牙人也有些吃惊，不过表现得要比他自然得多。

“那么我们就兵分两路，我和梅苏特上楼休息，女士们就去集会上好好玩吧。”克里斯顺势站起，连带着拉起了梅苏特，挥手向女孩们告别。

两个人进入电梯后，梅苏特没有按自己所对应的楼层，反而按了通往私人泳池的楼层。对上克里斯疑问的目光，他磕磕绊绊地用西语解释道：“头疼睡不着，游泳打发时间，你回去就好。”

看着梅苏特一板一眼的解释，生怕藏不住眼中渴望自己和他一同过去的小心思，克里斯恨不得在电梯里不管不顾地把他搂在怀里，揉揉他越来越短的头发。他看的出来梅苏特有很多话想对他说却说不出来，正好，他也有些事要和他剖白。

梅苏特尔光裸着上身坐在泳池边上，脚下有一搭没一搭地踩着水，克里斯在水中游泳的身影和着头顶倾泻的阳光晃得他头更疼了。

他捂着头晃晃悠悠地站起来，却不防脚下打滑，只来得及发出一声短促的叫声就头向下栽了下去。

正在一边游泳一边等梅苏特开口的克里斯听见噗通一声连忙看向声音的来源，运动员天生的敏捷让他第一时间游过去把梅苏特抱在了怀里。

这下坏了，两人都是瞬间大脑一片空白，这种肌肤相亲的触感既熟悉又陌生，两个人一时都有些不舍得放开，梅苏特看着克里斯近在咫尺的脸有些出神，试探的伸出手回搂住他的背，像过去一样乖乖地把头靠在他的胸前，头顶硌在克里斯的下巴下。，

过了很久很久，久到梅苏特觉得泳池里的水都热的让人难受的时候，他听见克里斯用嘴唇贴在他的耳边，低沉又快速地说了一句，他没听懂。那个词发音有些奇怪，他印象中他有听克里斯说过，但他一时间没有反应过来。克里斯看见怀里的小鲷鱼瞪着大大的眼睛正绞尽脑汁，有些无奈也有些失望，伸手顺着他曲线姣好的腰部探进已经湿透了贴着皮肤的内裤，有些用力的掐了一下，引得梅苏特差点没站稳摔到水里。梅苏特先是被冷不丁掐了一下，站好后突然被这一下给提了个醒，他想起这句话什么意思了，不仅想起这句话的意思，而且连当时的场景都记清了。他感觉有一团火在脸上烧，皮肤表面的每一颗毛孔都无限放大，他觉得他即使在球场上跑个两小时后心跳也不会这么快。

他刚到西甲踢球的时候，一切都是陌生的，陌生的环境，陌生的语言，本来就内向慢热的他不好意思和队友交流，平时只能和赫迪拉分享一些训练的心情和感受。克里斯是他进队第一天最先注意到的人，也是被教练安排最先组队训练的对象。他踢球风格如他人一般，锋利直接，简单热情，两个人在训练比赛的时候总是有着惊人的默契。梅苏特也不知道他们是怎么变得这么好的，明明连句完整的话都没办法流畅的说出来，但是两个人在一起就会有说不出来的安心。他还记得他们的第一次是一次全队酒吧庆祝之后，他依旧是静静地坐在吧台边看着队友们推杯换盏，克里斯毫无疑问地又是人群的焦点，在刚刚结束的比赛中他用两球绝杀了对手，再一次成为皇马的功臣。

“梅苏特，Mes。”他听见克里斯在对面叫他，声音很大但是咬字已经含混不清了。“别那么安静，到我这来。”

梅苏特尔抬眼看去见克里斯已经有些不清醒，也不愿扫他的兴，便顺着克里斯坐到人群中。

再之后他也记不清了，只是记得自己被灌了很多酒，他和克里斯没有随人流一起离开，反而是踉踉跄跄地互相搀扶着去了一家附近的酒店。克里斯灼热的气息喷在他的脖颈上，搂着他絮絮叨叨的说了很多，梅苏特的西语本就不大好，他费了很大力气去理解却没能成功，回过神来衣服和裤子已经不见了，隔着薄薄的一层内裤，他感觉到克里斯硬了的阴茎抵在他的身后。

“克里斯，别这样。我是。。。”他试着从克里斯身下挣脱。

“我当然知道。”克里斯一边咬他的耳朵一边反扣住他挣扎的手腕。“我早就……你听话，乖乖的。”

不知道是酒精还是比赛过后无处释放的肾上腺素，梅苏特觉得自己无力挣出克里斯的两条手臂，身体相互摩擦的感觉中让他的头脑有些放空。内裤被身后人不费事的剥下来，两根粘了润滑的手指急匆匆探入开拓起了他的后穴。

被进入的时候他没感到疼，只是觉得羞愧且罪恶，他这是也做了“鲁特的族人的行为”了。他不认为自己对克里斯有什么刻骨铭心的爱，也不认为自己有能耐在短短的时间内让克里斯喜欢上自己，这种事本来就是错误的，遑论过程与结果。他咬着牙不让自己发出声音，把头埋进枕头里，没有看到克里斯意乱情迷中眼睛里抹不去的爱意。

第二天早上醒来的时候两人并没有想象中的尴尬，主要是因为克里斯一脸生无可恋的表情把梅苏特给吓了一跳，那种仿佛世界末日的模样倒像是克里斯才是被睡的那个。被吓得不轻的梅苏特头脑一热地认同了“我们只是一时兴起这没什么的我们还是好朋友好朋友就该互帮互助”这些鬼话，不仅没和克里斯弄明白昨晚是怎么回事，而且在之后的日子里也对克里斯的动手动脚给予了无条件的包容。

直到很多年过去，两个人经历了转会别离，破镜重圆等等风浪后终于突破了万般艰辛走在一起后，在新家刷推特的厄齐尔问躺在沙发上的克里斯当时那个模样是不是装可怜，克里斯才收起了玩笑，一本正经地告诉他：“我当时很喜欢你，而怕你因为种种问题不会认同这种关系，那一晚完全是酒壮怂人胆，本着能得手就是赚了，失手就借口说是喝多了的失态，万万没想这孤注一掷反而试出了你一颗真心来。”

当然，这些都是后话。

 

至于在泳池里克里斯对梅苏特说的那句话为什么会让他有那么大反应，还要不得不提两个人睡了后的迷之关系。

厄齐尔说不明白话这件事已经不是队里的新鲜事了，皇马的球员们虽然都很喜欢这个踢球很有创造力的大眼睛队友，但是教人说西语真的是一件头疼的苦差事。厄齐尔和赫迪拉这两个半吊子在皇马呆了挺长时间，互相拿对方当语言对象的练习结果着实是有些惨不忍睹。

可是最近赫迪拉发现梅苏特的西语说的越来越好了，尤其在球场上骂人的时候可以说是相当的流畅。在一次中场休息的时候忍不住问了问大眼睛到底是上哪学的竟然效果这么显著，梅苏特摇了摇头没有说话，脸颊却莫名其妙的红了。

“我教的，是不是很厉害。”刚刚和教练短暂交流的克里斯拿着两瓶水走过来坐在梅苏特的身边，拧开瓶盖递给梅苏特。

“骂人也是你教的？”赫迪拉拿过脖子上的毛巾擦汗。

克里斯瞥向身边的梅苏特因为出汗把球衣卷到胸口而露出来的侧腰，仿佛在想些什么似的勾了勾嘴角，意味不明的回答赫迪拉的疑惑：“唔，那种话他向来都学的可快了呢。”

下半场比赛很快开始，这场比赛对手的犯规动作显然比想象中的尺度要大。又一次被人拉住球衣阻拦带球后，梅苏特毫不客气地指着对方，嘴里流利地飙出了一串极具攻击性的脏话，然而出乎他的意料，对方并没有怒不可遏，梅苏特觉得自己这一拳像是打在了石头上。

比赛结束后在回住宿地的大巴上，克里斯在手机上刷刚刚比赛的数据，一行行的数字看得他头疼，葡萄牙人扔下手机想在回去的路上补一觉，刚刚有一丝困意却被从后面突然伸过来的一只手给拍了个清醒。他一把抓住那只搅扰了他好梦的手，不用起身看就知道一定是梅苏特，全队上下只有他拍人力气最小了，要是换成拉莫斯，他估计会在睡梦中发出一声惨叫。

“干嘛？不老实歇着。”他使坏地拽着那只手往自己的方向用力，果不其然没一会儿梅苏特就从他后座上起身，顺着克里斯的力量坐到了克里斯身旁。

“问你。为什么在球场上他们面对我的语言攻击完全不在意呢？我说的不对么？”小鲷鱼一脸认真的问道。

克里斯脑海中立刻浮现出他在球场上骂人的样子，忍俊不禁，小声在他耳边说：“你想知道？告诉你也行，今晚过来。”

“不，今晚别了。我腿疼。”梅苏特果断拒绝。

“那你不想知道了？”克里斯斜眼看了眼满脸防备的梅苏特。啧，两个人都好几次了怎么还害羞呢？

夜幕降临，球队成员们有的早早休息，有的三五成群地出去找乐子，克里斯谢绝了队友的邀请，一个人在房间洗了澡躺在床上看着表出神。

没过多久，门外响起一声轻微的咳嗽，房门打开又锁上，回来的路上还信誓旦旦的说自己绝对不会来的梅苏特蹑手蹑脚的走到克里斯床边。刚刚站稳就被床上的人用力摔在被子里。

克里斯支起上半身借着床头灯柔黄色的光打量被他拉过来的梅苏特，他总是让他想到小时候养的慈鲷鱼，心里想的都显露在那双大眼睛里了。他扶住梅苏特的肩膀，低头想去吻一下他大大的眼皮褶皱却被意料之外地挡住了。

对上克里斯有些惊讶的目光，梅苏特闭上眼睛，声音有些颤抖。“我知道你想干什么，但那有些，那有些太过亲密了。”

说完话的梅苏特没敢去看克里斯的表情，肩膀上被触碰的那一小块皮肤酥酥麻麻的，他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，他得说点什么解救自己。

“所以，你可以告诉我为什么吗？你答应我了。”强行转移话题，他猜克里斯有点儿生气了。

压在他肩膀的手更用力了，洗完澡后套上的背心被克里斯拉到手臂的位置却没被完全脱下，在他反应过来之前被克里斯拽了了两下打了个结。天，他要干什么？梅苏特心里一颤，脸上慢慢升上两坨红晕。

“我当然会告诉你，”克里斯压住他乱蹬的双腿，用包含警告的眼神瞪了他一眼。“旁人我不知道，反正对我来说，你用西语骂人的时候特别可爱，想把你扔在床上绑起来好好教训。”

克里斯还不算完的落井下石。“就像是你看见一只小猫冲你龇牙咧嘴，就算它摆出再凶的姿态给你看，归根结底它也还是让人喜欢的小猫。”

“你总是把我比作柔柔弱弱的东西。”梅苏特尔露出被戏耍了的恼怒表情。“你们都是，在你们眼中我是不是连打架都不会。”

“这可冤枉，我…我们都很喜欢你。”克里斯抵着他的额头笑出了声。

梅苏特还想辩驳两句，却被克里斯游曳到胸前的双手打断了思路。克里斯一只手准确地揉上了他胸前敏感的乳头，带着很大的力量，他控制住自己几乎要脱口而出的呻吟，发出了一丝气声。带着薄茧的手指很快就滑向了他的腰间，他条件反射的挣扎，双手却被克里斯空闲的那只手摁住，只能任由克里斯抚摸他比寻常人略窄一点的腰部。细密的吻落在他的脖颈，肩膀和胸膛，这种绵绵的快感让他自己也有些情动，乖乖地停止了挣扎。见他不再扭来扭去，克里斯松开了禁锢他的手却没解开缠在手上的结，拍拍他的侧脸示意他配合自己把他的裤子脱下来。梅苏特侧过头不好意思和克里斯对视，却配合地抬起腰，默许克里斯接下来的动作。

外裤被缓缓脱下，半硬的阴茎弹出来的下一秒被克里斯握在手心里，葡萄牙人的动作有些粗暴地给他翻了个身，牙齿咬在腰窝附近，疼得他绷直了双腿。“你没穿内裤走在外面。”他听见身后人恶狠狠地说。“我就说你根本不像表现出来的那么纯良。”克里斯边说边压住他的腰，向下探入了两根手指。插入柔软的穴口，里面果然湿湿滑滑的，他用力拔出指头，没管身下人发出的一声低低的呜咽，手指在梅苏特光裸的蜜色后背上留下两道湿痕。

“你偷偷给自己做了润滑？那好，连扩张都不用了，我直接进去。”克里斯存心想报复刚才梅苏特拒绝他的那个吻，言语恐吓还不够，梅苏特听到身后一声清脆的皮带扣响，身后的男人连裤子也没脱，粗大的阴茎作势就要进到他的穴口。

这下可把他吓个不清，一时间他连话都不会说了，一边哼哼着拒绝一边伸手去推克里斯，却发现手被绑着挣脱不开，他哆哆嗦嗦地组织了会儿语言，却发现往日里克里斯教他的那些话现在都忘了个干净。

本就是吓唬他的克里斯当然不可能直接进去，他慢条斯理地脱着裤子，下床走到梅苏特尔前面。“Mes，你还记得当初我教你的那几个对我的称呼么？说出来一个我就正常继续，要是说不出来我就…”至于怎么样，他其实也没怎么想好。

“我我我…”梅苏特觉得克里斯这迷之情趣真的是够了，与其这样还不如刚才直接干他呢，他现在手被绑着，阴茎半硬着，后穴里还含着满满的、他自己手贱弄进去的润滑液，他该怎么一面面对着坐在他面前的克里斯那根超乎正常人的阴茎一面思考怎么用西语说“另一半”啊。

“一个都不记得？”克里斯的声音从头顶传来，像是也有些不耐。

梅苏特叹了口气，抬起头讨好地用脸磨蹭旁边克里斯强健的大腿肌肉。“真想不起来了，你再教我一次，我再也不敢忘了。”

他乖巧的动作让克里斯心情格外愉悦，他重新回到床上，将火热的胸膛附在梅苏特因暴露在空气中太久而微凉的脊背，在梅苏特向他的胸膛无意识靠拢后更紧地搂住了他。

“Estuve mucho tiempo buscando mi media naranja, hasta que te encontré. Te quiero.”没有多余的话，克里斯贴着他的脸颊低低的念了一句。

万万没想到是这么长一句话，梅苏特一脸懵的回头看他，还没来的及开口，后穴里就被埋入了一根手指。

克里斯细细探索温暖而又湿滑的甬道，毫不费力地找到了敏感的那一点，不轻不重的按上去，梅苏特的阴茎随之一跳，贴在小腹上无人问津。

“没听清？我再说一遍。Estuve mucho tiempo buscando mi media naranja, hasta que te encontré. Te quiero.”伴随着这句轻快的话语，克里斯恶意满满地又添了一根指头进去，触电般的快感袭来，梅苏特在两根指头时而戳弄时而弯曲的情形下像一条缺水的鱼一般喘着气。直到克里斯停下了动作才得以说出一句完整的话。

“你这是存心弄我。啊……”刚一开口，第三根手指也被推了进来，恰到好处的饱涨感让他小腹微微抽搐，想支起身子给硬的流出前液的阴茎腾点空间却被克里斯无情的压了回去。

“怎么还是说不会啊。”克里斯带着点委屈地说，第四根手指却在软软的穴口打转。“在你吞下我整个手掌之前，我估计你是真的学不会了。”

整个手掌，梅苏特尔觉得自己要晕过去了。事实上，他连一根手指都不能再多承受了，虽然他相信克里斯是不会胡来让自己受伤的，但是这种恐吓对他来说还是有刺激的功效的。

那根在穴口出打圈的手指还是没有离开，梅苏特觉得自己的肠壁在紧张下格外热情的裹紧了体内的异物。“克里斯，克里斯，我记不住那么长的句子。我说当初那个词行不行？media naranja，我想起来了。”你是我的半个橙子，天啊这个词太羞耻了，梅苏特说完把脸埋在臂弯里。

本就没指望他能说全的克里斯听见他已经说出了早先他教给他的单词，也算是心满意足地收回了在梅苏特身体里兴风作浪的手指，换上了已经硬了半天的阴茎，一口气顶进了那个已经湿的一塌糊涂的小穴里。

“ Mes，mi amor.”他一边缓缓抽插一边在身下人耳畔念着情话。“media naranja。”热热的肠肉包裹着他，像是一张柔软的小嘴，克里斯觉得就这样抱着怀里的人过一辈子也好。

梅苏特觉得他要被这种感觉逼疯了，他随着克里斯的深入配合地向后，企图含的更深，润滑液被抽插的动作带出来，打湿了两个人身下的床单。感受到身前性器的跳动，他呜咽这叫克里斯给他把手解开，克里斯却对他的请求表示否定，伸手抓住他的腿窝，保持着插入的姿势把他翻了个身，敏感点被大力研磨，他发出带着哭腔的呻吟。

克里斯低头噙住他在床单上摩擦的红红的乳尖，他立刻收紧了肠道，下一秒克里斯大力操进来，擦过敏感点到达身体深处，巨大的快感让他全身激烈的颤抖。

“太深了。”梅苏特的声音在克里斯大力的操弄下走了调。“再快点。”

克里斯停下抽插的动作，解开了缠着梅苏特双手的那团衣服，抓着他的手按在他的小腹，一点点的压下去，像是在描摹性器在他体内的模样。“这么多要求啊，那再叫声老公听听。”说完，还不舍地离开了他的体内，用手慢慢揉着已经被操得软烂的穴口。

已经被操开了的小鲷鱼哪里还能受得住这个，当即妥协地小声哼哼道：“你说什么就是什么吧。”说完立刻去寻找克里斯，小穴一开一合的发出无声的请求。

“这么勉强可不行，”克里斯早有防备地躲开了，抬手打了他一巴掌，手掌击打臀肉的清脆响声过后，蜜色的皮肤上留下了浅浅的指印。

“你在干什么？”梅苏特像被踩了尾巴的小猫一样龇牙咧嘴

克里斯忍住笑的冲动，看着他瞪大的眼睛，微微放大的瞳孔，看见他颧骨旁的红晕，半长的头发贴在脑后，全身上下泛着情欲的粉色，他的梅苏特。

“media naranja”。梅苏特静默了一会儿，搂着克里斯的胳膊一字一顿地说道。


	2. 半个橙子·下

这样一句床第间的私语像是打开回忆的钥匙，回过神的梅苏特觉得自己像是掉进了一口煮沸了的锅里，在克里斯的注视下浑身难受。

“这次想起来了？”克里斯拍了拍他的后颈，双臂微微用力，稳稳地将梅苏特抱起，抬腿迈出泳池。

梅苏特下意识搂住克里斯的脖子，接着就被放到泳池边上的躺椅上。沾着水的皮肤接触到躺椅上的毛巾，他不自然地动了动，那感觉并不太好。但湿漉漉的感觉很快就被克里斯在他腿上的手分去了注意力，克里斯的手缓慢的抚过他的小腿，握住他的脚腕向上抬起，细密的吻印在他的膝盖内侧。

这种突如其来的亲密对他来说太过了，梅苏特感觉阵阵眩晕，想要开口什么却只能从鼻腔中发出急促的喘息。他皱着眉头想要挣脱克里斯抓着他脚腕的手却被克里斯拉的更近，那种从见到克里斯就酝酿在心中的酸楚在这一刻无限放大，这么长时间他有很多话想对克里斯说，如今却不知从何说起。他张开嘴喘气，大脑获得了足够的氧气后他总算找回了说话的能力，他想搂住克里斯对他诉说转会时受的委屈，想抱怨伦敦阴冷的天气，想质问他怎么这么快就交了新的女朋友，可是前言万语在克里斯面前只汇成了一句话。

“我很想你。”他努力掩饰这短短一小句话中的哭腔，眼中的湿意不受控制的涌出来，他只好不停的眨眼睛阻止泪水滴落。

克里斯没说什么，他的小鲷鱼在他面前委屈难过的样子让他的心都碎了，但他有什么办法呢？他们两个人都清楚这会是一段无疾而终的感情，他当然想和他喜欢的人在一起，尽管他在球场上无所不能，残酷的现实面前他依然无能为力。就算两个人可以在休假的间隙见面但以后呢？他们的身份、信仰、责任心等等等等都不允许他们随心所欲，或许他从一开始就错了，他不该贪恋那一两年的亲密时光。

“我也是。”他凑过去亲吻梅苏特的面颊，这回梅苏特没有躲闪，只是闭上了眼不知道在想些什么，克里斯索性再次将他抱在怀里。

“别动，让我抱抱你，下次见面不知道还要多久。”克里斯觉得自己眼眶酸胀，他觉得自己走在一张柔软又有弹性的网上，控制不住自己的脚步，另一面是深渊，想要拉下摇摇欲坠的他。他恨自己总是被这种感情左右，每一次在梅苏特面前他都像失去理智般的渴望和他在一起。 

“我们为什么不能够在一起呢？”我那么喜欢你。

梅苏特无奈的眨了眨眼，伸手抚摸克里斯的侧脸叹了口气，自从他见到克里斯这几天，叹气都成了他的习惯性动作。

“你知道为什么的，克里斯。在马德里的时候，我骗自己我们之间的事不过是年少荒唐，赛场上没能纾解的激情延续到了我们日常的生活，那时候我根本没去考虑过我们的关系，甚至自欺欺人认为这是正常的，没什么的。可直到我突然转会，到了人生地不熟的伦敦，我发现再也没有人能让我在球场上那么快乐，给任何人助攻都无法给我带来成就感。我怀念之前我们相处的每时每刻，你是我在伊比利亚半岛的阳光。”他很少说这么长一段话，到后面甚至由于激动而带上了一丝哽咽。

“可尽管如此，我们还能怎样呢？你想要的‘relationship’，不是简单的我爱你或者你爱我就能得到的。”

“那我该怎么办，我们该怎么办？”梅苏特听见克里斯在他耳边喃喃自语。

“我不知道，”梅苏特心灰意冷的说，“我也不知道该怎么办，克里斯。”他挣脱克里斯的怀抱，重新躺回躺椅。“不过时间还早，你可以做你想做的事。我给不了你一段关系，但我可以给你这个。”

说着，他伸手去脱克里斯的泳裤，却被克里斯狠狠地握住了手腕。

“在你心里，我就只想要这个？”葡萄牙人生气起来双眼圆瞪，仿佛受了极大的侮辱，陡然增大音量。“你一口一句你爱我，现在却用这种方式作践我？”

“克里斯，”没想到克里斯反而动怒，梅苏特有些慌张的抱住了他的腰，用颧骨的一小块皮肤磨蹭他的腰线，这是他在马德里最习惯的撒娇方式。“我没有别的意思，我只是想不到还有什么能够挽留你。”

“我不需要你的挽留。”克里斯难过的抚摸他纤细的后颈。“你一直都在我心里。”他顿了顿，继续开口道：“你发现了么，这就是我们之间最大的问题。你从不相信我爱你，我们无法成为‘relationship’的原因不在于那些外界因素，在于你对我没有安全感，即使我亲口对你说爱你，你也依旧不相信。梅苏特，你有时真冷漠得可怕。”

“我没有。”梅苏特毫无说服力的否认，带着一丝委屈巴巴，用脚去蹬克里斯的肩膀，光洁的小腿在克里斯眼前晃来晃去，好不显眼。

克里斯被在他胸膛上磨蹭的小腿弄的心猿意马，倒也无心去追究。自从他突然转会后他们就再没有过肌肤之亲，当下便存了戏弄他的心思。

“你没有？那你刚刚在做什么？明晃晃的勾引我？想要我？”

梅苏特被这连续的问句羞红了脸，支支吾吾没能说出什么来就又被克里斯打断。“那就是想要了？怎么不直接告诉我？你的小女朋友满足不了你么。”最后这句却用了陈述句，羞得梅苏特恨不得找个地缝钻进去，奈何整个身子都在克里斯的掌控之下，连翻个身的空间也无。

他本想着保持沉默任凭克里斯打趣，却没想到克里斯不依不饶，一定要他说那些令人难堪的话。“快说啊，小尼莫，说你想要我操你，说你想我想到睡不着。”

这些难开口的话像是抽干了他身边的空气，梅苏特觉得自己头皮都酥麻了，他当然知道他全身上下的每个细胞都渴望着克里斯，刚刚他的举动看着像是想用性爱结束两个人对‘关系’的探讨，其实，嗯，他是真的有点想要克里斯。不过这些话想让他说出来是万万不可能的，一是因为他不好意思，二是因为对他来说两个人能够在一起只是牵牵手就已经很好了，他想要的从来都不多。

“我才不要如了你的愿，我背上的伤还没好全，禁不住你折腾。”

然而还没等他说完，克里斯就嗤笑着打断他好不容易想出来的借口。“你每次都是这样口不应心，让我想想你之前每次的说辞，不是这里不舒服就是那里难受。你在床上从来不说真话的啊，mes。”

说着，克里斯就起身佯装做出要压过去的模样，引得梅苏特一脸惊恐的向后移。被那双突然放大的眼睛逗的想笑，克里斯索性站起了身。“今天就放过你，和我说了这样多的话，你的头不疼了么？”

梅苏特尔听了这话反应了好一会儿才想起今天他是为什么会留在酒店，耽搁了这么久他的头痛倒是好了些，只是还有些困倦。

“那我们回去吧，我想睡一会儿。”他也站起身，飞速地在克里斯嘴角亲了一下，不等克里斯反应过来伸手去抓他就跑向了电梯。

待到微笑着和克里斯道别后关上房门的那一刻，梅苏特才收敛了一直保持的笑容，索性瘫坐在门口的地面上。他还是太高估自己了，当着克里斯的面是一回事，分开之后对他而言又是一回事。他习惯了在人前表现的顺从安静，匆匆忙忙打断克里斯对两个人感情的探究一向是他的拿手戏，这么多年他都是这样蒙混过关的。分裂的感觉席卷了他的大脑，刚不疼的头又昏昏沉沉起来，一方面的他渴望克里斯，想要好好谈谈他们的未来，一方面的他清清楚楚的知道两个人根本没有什么未来可言。

梅苏特觉得患得患失的自己矛盾又可笑，他受够了在理智与情感间做选择，有一瞬间他恨不得扑到克里斯怀里让他带他走，他可以为了他不要事业，他甚至可以为了克里斯抛弃信仰。但他也知道他这份勇气根本支撑不到他走出这扇门，他与克里斯不同，克里斯明白自己是个被感情左右的人且乐于让感情支配自己，所以克里斯一直是他们两个人中的主导者，而自己则在理智和克里斯之间摇摆不定。

梅苏特就带着这种复杂的心情在阵阵头痛中倚在门口睡着了，半梦半醒间他听见走廊有脚步声由远及近，女孩清脆的笑声让他清醒过来。他听见女友拿出房卡开门的声音和女孩开门后发现男友呆呆地坐在门口时的尖叫。

“Mes，你怎么会坐在这？”她忙把买回来的小玩意儿放在地上，腾出手来扶他起来。

梅苏特知道自己这两天的反应明显反常，但他没有力气去编一个可信的借口，面对对方关心的问询他只能沉默。

女友见他始终沉默不语，心没来由的慌乱，两人相处以来她从没见过他这幅万念俱灰的模样，不知道怎么办好的女孩像是反了错般站在床边，一时间屋子里一片寂静。

“是因为克里斯么？你们吵架了？”呆了半晌，见梅苏特仍然没有说话的欲望，女孩小心翼翼的问。

听到克里斯的名字，梅苏特才有了半分反应，他捋了捋没有抹发胶的头发，扯出个令人安心的笑容。“没有，我们从来不吵架。”

 

再遇到克里斯是几天之后了，正和女友冲浪的梅苏特看见那个熟悉的身影后差点被浪头掀下帆板。他还是改不了盯着克里斯看的习惯。

正想着赶紧离开，克里斯倒是先发现了他。“我明天下午就走了，今晚一起吃个饭。”

梅苏特撇撇嘴，他倒是算好了自己从来不会对他说不。

说是不情不愿，到了下午他竟有些坐立不安，上次的谈话并没有解决任何实际问题，今天晚上他估计是躲不过了。也的确，无论是对自己还是对克里斯，总要有个答复。

吃饭的地方在一家不引人注目的餐馆，没什么人但装潢考究，梅苏特到了的时候克里斯已经在包厢等他了。桌子上只摆了一瓶喝了一半的红酒，想来已经等了一段时间了。

两个人心照不宣的看天花板和地面，一时谁也不愿意先开口，还是上菜的服务员打破了这片寂静。

梅苏特扫了一眼桌子上的饭菜，清清淡淡的，都是是他喜欢的。

“我有点想听你祷告。”坐在对面的克里斯笑着对他说。

他不理解的皱皱眉，克里斯又听不懂土耳其语。

似乎看穿了他的心思，克里斯接着说：“我当时不怎么喜欢你，你太安静了，我不喜欢把事情藏在心里的人，那样相处起来会很累。直到你第一次首发上场，你站在草地上祷告，整个球场人声鼎沸，我却觉得时间在你身上静止了。我常常问自己是什么时候爱上你的，现在我明白了，从我第一次好好看你，我就爱上你了。”

被克里斯突然而来的煽情搞得不知所措，梅苏特端起水杯，也不由得反问自己是怎么喜欢上克里斯的。是初来乍到时的惊艳还是球场上的默契配合，过往的岁月在他脑海里交织成一片光影，将将算下来，马德里的时光无时不刻没有克里斯的存在。

“你为什么要和我说这个？今时今日旧日重提还有什么意义。你不会因为我放下你的一切，我也不会抛弃我的，我们之间只能这样了。”他低低的说，现如今对他们俩来说，等待这份感情慢慢冷却才是最好的办法。

“我可以。”克里斯在他耳边掷地有声，“我可以为你舍弃一切，我可以退役，我可以带着儿子搬到没人认识我们的地方，挪威或者加拿大，你要是怕冷，新西兰也很好。”

“可我不可以。”梅苏特觉得自己的眼泪不争气的在眼睛里打转。“我不能让你为了我放弃事业前程，我爱你所以我不能那么自私地让你离开你心爱的球场。我还爱我的家庭，我不能让我的家庭为我的自私买单，你知道这种事对穆斯林家庭来说意味着什么。”

意料之中的回答，克里斯苦笑。虽然知道梅苏特会说什么，但冰冷的现实被他摆在眼前依然令人难过。

“我从来没想过我们会有结果，我不奢望那个。”梅苏特喘了口气，望向对面的人。“我能听见你亲口对我说这些话就满足了。”

“Mes，你知道么。”克里斯越过餐桌握住了对面人的手。“有时候把谎言对自己说了太多遍，你就会以为那是真的了。”

梅苏特感到克里斯抓着自己的那只手微微用力，下一秒就被拉进了熟悉的怀抱，克里斯灼热的呼吸落在他的耳后。“再问你一次，我说的那些你自己从来没想过么。”

相处了这么多年，梅苏特清楚身后的男人哪句话可以忽略，哪句话是认真的。他张开嘴，想了想还是点了点头，柔软的发丝在克里斯的肩膀蹭得有些凌乱。

克里斯伸手揉了揉怀里人的头发，顺势从那薄薄充血的耳尖一路吻过去，带着力道的吻让梅苏特感到温暖的刺痛。

他回过身，扳住克里斯的下巴小心地亲吻他，腾出一只手摸索着去解克里斯的裤子。还没等他拽下克里斯的皮带，克里斯已经捉住他的手扭到背后，葡萄牙人在床上一向是个控制一切的暴君，他一时情急倒忘了这一点。

“别乱动，”他听见克里斯的急促的喘息声，“你不想被操的明天连床都下不来吧。”

克里斯把两个人身上碍事的衣服脱掉的功夫，梅苏特已经在他的怀里软得站不住，像只发情的小猫一样在他的怀里乱蹭。他一边吸吮着梅苏特柔软的唇瓣一边推着他靠在墙上，手指滑过梅苏特平坦光滑的小腹，克里斯觉得自己没法再等下去了。

梅苏特在大口大口喘气的间隙看见克里斯从搭在椅子上的外套口袋里掏出润滑液和保险套不由得大大地翻了个白眼。“你可真是有备而来，我真蠢，竟然真以为是来吃饭的。”

正打开那瓶半透明润滑液的克里斯听闻，抬起头冲靠在墙上的梅苏特得寸尽尺地笑笑说：“你要是真想吃饭，我立刻停止也不是不可以。”

话是这么说，不过克里斯并没有任何停下来的打算。他重新走到梅苏特面前，用唇舌堵住小鲷鱼碎碎叨叨的抱怨，克里斯将人越吻越深，手从肩胛骨一路探下去，摸到梅苏特的腰窝，趁着他身子一软的空当把腿顶进梅苏特腿间，恶意的摩挲着他已经硬了的阴茎和敏感的会阴。

被弄得不上不下的梅苏特觉得自己真喘的像一条缺水的鱼了，他挺动着腰想让阴茎获得更多的快感，克里斯却看穿了他的企图，摁住他的腰不让他动的同时将沾满了润滑的手指探入那个紧缩的地方。

太久没人光顾的后穴在一根指头进入后就热情地包裹上来，光滑紧致的内壁抽动着想要更多，更多手指进入后梅苏特已经呜咽着趴在克里斯肩头，身体因过于兴奋而控制不住地颤抖。

轻车熟路地找到敏感处，克里斯手指并拢猛地一弯，果然听到一声短促的呻吟，葡萄牙人得意的研磨已经湿润柔软的肠道，捏住梅苏特的后颈让他看着自己。梅苏特害羞地转头，又抵不过放在他脑后的大手，只得顺着克里斯的意思，明明白白地看着自己是怎么被玩弄。

“克里斯，你轻。。。轻点好不好。”他开口央求，他相信身前的男人现在恨不得将他拆了，他已经顾不得身上那些指印和吻痕了，只求他还能走回去。

克里斯自然是舍不得他的小鲷鱼受伤的，他虽然有时候粗暴了些，但那也是在两个人都喜欢的范畴内。听了梅苏特的请求，克里斯点点头停下手上的动作，双手用力抱起梅苏特抵在墙上，低低的说道：“好，那我轻点。”

被进入的时候梅苏特浑身像被电了一下，那种带着点刺痛的饱胀让他连声音都发不出，他真的很爱克里斯，但他对不可见的未来仍然充满恐惧。

“下个月，我去伦敦找你。”克里斯把他翻过去面朝墙面，挺身顶得更深。

梅苏特显然对克里斯的话很是吃惊，转过头来看他。

“马德里到伦敦其实不远，我想好了，就算你跑到澳大利亚踢球我也要追过去。”克里斯亲了亲梅苏特每次剧烈运动都会泛红的颧骨处的皮肤，“谁让你是我命中注定的那半个橙子呢？”

一个月后。

梅苏特坐在车里，目光扫过机场川流不息的人群。今天的伦敦依旧阴云密布，他看看车后座那把不大的伞，嗯，他和克里斯挤一挤也够用了。

手机上显示着克里斯的航班没有晚点，这个时候应该已经在排队领行李了。他打开短信，快速的打下几个单词。“可能要下雨了，你快点出来。”想了想又在句尾加了一个表情，克里斯每次见到这个表情都会笑，他觉得那个有着大大圆圆眼睛的表情像极了自己。

果不其然，没隔多久克里斯就有了回复。“别着急啊尼莫，我马上就出来。PS:有我在，是不会下雨的。”

梅苏特对着克里斯自恋的语句撇撇嘴，重新把目光放在过往的人群上。

克里斯出现在人群中的时候，梅苏特觉得眼前的画面有些不真实，他开门站在车旁，抑制着跑过去亲吻他的冲动。纷杂的行人中，克里斯像是吸走了他全部的注意力，梅苏特觉得有阳光落在克里斯的身上。他下意识抬头看向天空，绵密的云层不知什么时候有阳光漏了下来。

他的伊比利亚半岛的阳光走向了他，伦敦的雨季快要结束了。


End file.
